


[Podfic] Tiny Sideways Wishes

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, POV Taki Tooru, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Taki's fine, Tanuma's fine, Natsume's five.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Tiny Sideways Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiny Sideways Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298681) by [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/tinysidewayswishes/Tiny%20Sideways%20Wishes.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/tinysidewayswishes/Tiny%20Sideways%20Wishes.mp3) | 14 MB | 0:20:37  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/tinysidewayswishes/Tiny%20Sideways%20Wishes.m4b)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:20:37


End file.
